Because You're Mine
by Elimpmong
Summary: "Segalanya dimulai dari pandangan pertama, ketika kau tahu bahwa dia harus menjadi milikmu ..." /KYUMIN/GS/REMAKE NOVEL/WANNA RnR?
1. Because You're Mine Prolog

**PROLOG**

 **Because You're Mine**

Cast:

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Warning : Genderswitch

Desclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Dan cerita ini milik **Beth Kery** , karena ini FF remake dari novelnya yang berjudul sama.

Don't Like Don't Read!

enjoy!

Happy Reading!^^

 _"Segalanya dimulai dari pandangan pertama, ketika kau tahu_

 _bahwa dia harus menjadi milikmu ..."_

Lee Sungmin telah memenangkan kompetisi untuk membuat sebuah lukisan besar ditengah-tengah lobi gedung pencakar langit baru milik Cho Kyuhyun di Chicago. Di sebuah pesta koktail untuk memberi penghormatan pada dirinya ia pertama kali bertemu Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin seketika tertarik padanya. Ini juga membingungkannya, ia biasanya tidak memiliki respon seksual yang menyeluruh terhadap orang asing. Pria yang misterius, intens, memancarkan otoritas, Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya bingung...tapi ia menyukainya.

Untuk Kyuhyun, dia jenis wanita yang tidak bisa ia tolak, seseorang yang benar-benar jarang ditemui: seorang innocent sejati. Tapi dia bisa merasakan keinginan Sungmin untuk membuka diri, untuk bereksperimen, untuk menyerahkan dirinya pada fantasi seorang pria yang memegang kendali. Ciuman pertama, belaian pertama,

tantangan pertama bagi seorang wanita yang sangat merindukan apa yang ia tak pernah rasakan. Kyuhyun kemudian dengan suatu cara akhirnya berhasil membuat Sungmin menyetujui usulan perjanjian hubungan diantara mereka. Kyuhyun memberikan pengalaman bercinta pertama bagi Sungmin dan pengalaman-pengalaman lainnya.

Tanpa ada komitmen apapun Sungmin adalah gadis usia dua puluhan yang berjuang untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan berjuang untuk hidup, wanita yang enerjik, sederhana, berkemauan sangat keras, berjiwa seni tinggi dan lugu dan tidak pernah menyadari bahwa dirinya wanita yang begitu cantik dan menarik sampai Kyuhyun menemukannya. Kyuhyun pria kaya raya yang berwibawa usia tiga puluhan yang sangat menyukai dan menikmati seni dengan kekayaan yang dimilikinya, pria egois akan tetapi berhati lembut dan pria dominan yang open minded, pria yang tidak pernah bisa berkomitmen karena pengalaman masa lalunya sampai dia menemukan Sungmin. Mereka adalah pasangan yang menyukai kegiatan-kegiatan yang memacu adrenalin dan bernilai seni tinggi. Saling melengkapi dan menemukan sisi-sisi lain dari diri mereka yang tidak mereka tahu. Jalan ceritanya sangat menarik, tidak membosankan dan momenmomen yang disajikan juga cukup menegangkan dan liar.

 **-To Be Continue-**

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Because You Tempt Me**

 **Because You're Mine**

Cast:

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Warning : Genderswitch

Desclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Dan cerita ini milik **Beth Kery** , karena ini FF remake dari novelnya yang berjudul sama.

Don't Like Don't Read!

enjoy!

Happy Reading!^^

.  
.

Sungmin memandang sekilas ketika Cho Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan. Karena kebanyakan orang di restoran dan bar yang mewah itu melakukan hal yang sama. Hatinya melompat. Di tengah keramaian dia melihat seorang pria yang berpakaian dalam setelan tanpa cela melepas mantelnya, begitu tinggi, tubuh yang tanpa lemak. Dia langsung mengenalinya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun. Pandangannya menuju ke arah setelan hitam elegan yang menutupi lengannya. Berbagai macam pemikiran memenuhi kepalanya tentang jas hitam yang tampak oke, sedangkan setelan itu sepenuhnya salah.

Bagaimana kalau dia memakai jeans? Pengamatannya menjadi tak penting lagi pada akhirnya. Dia terlihat begitu fantastik dalam setelan itu, yang pertama dan untuk yang lainnya, menurut artikel terbaru yang dia baca di GQ, dia punya reputasi sebagai bujangan yang paling diinginkan di London Davile Row yang maju. Pakaian apa yang akan dipakai seorang pebisnis yang juga keturunan dari kerajaan Inggris? Salah satu dari pria yang masuk bersama dia menjangkau untuk mengambil mantelnya, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenyataannya, Mr. Cho yang penuh teka teki tidak berencana untuk melakukan hal selain hadir sepintas pada pesta koktail Sungmin sebagai tamu kehormatan.

"Ada Mr. Cho di sini sekarang. Dia akan senang bertemu denganmu. Dia suka hasil karyamu." kata Victoria Song. Sungmin mendengar nada bangga dari suara wanita ini, seolah Cho Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya dan ia bukan pegawainya.

"Dia memiliki banyak hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada bertemu denganku." kata Sungmin, sambil tersenyum. Dia menyesap minuman sodanya dan melihat Kyuhyun berbicara dengan ringkas di ponselnya sementara dua orang pria berdiri di dekatnya. Mantelnya yang terlalu panjang mengingatkan pada ucapan popular di antara para penjahat tentang lengannya yang selalu siap untuk perkelahian yang cepat. Kemiringan yang halus dari mulutnya mengatakan padanya bahwa dia menjengkelkan.

Untuk beberapa alasan, ini adalah bagaimana cara seseorang yang terlalu menunjukkan emosinya, melegakan untuknya walau sedikit. Dia tidak akan mengungkapkannya pada teman sekamarnya—dia tahu betapa mempengaruhinya 'terserah, bawa kemari dengan sopan'— tapi dia merasa kekhawatiran yang aneh tentang bertemu Cho Kyuhyun.

Keramaian kembali ke percakapan mereka, tapi entah bagaimana energi di ruangan itu menjadi naik sejak kedatangan Kyuhyun. Aneh sama seperti cara berpakaiannya, pria yang menakjubkan yang akan menjadi simbol bagi teknik kecerdasan, memakai t-shirt. Terlihat seperti berumur tiga puluhan. Dia membaca bahwa Kyuhyun menghasilkan jutaan dolar pertamanya dari perusahaan jejaring sosial media beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum dia menawarkan pada publik, membuatnya menghasilkan tiga belas juta dolar lagi. Kemudian dengan segera menjadi bisnis internet besar yang sangat sukses. Semua yang dia sentuh berubah menjadi emas, nampaknya.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Karena dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun._

Dia akan melakukan segala hal yang dia sukai. Mulut Sungmin melengkung pada kejenakaan pikirannya. Bagaimana pun juga membuatnya berpikir kalo dia itu angkuh dan tidak disukai. Ya, dia adalah penolongnya, tapi sama seperti seniman dalam sejarah, Sungmin memiliki batasan yang tidak bisa dipercaya untuk mengeluarkan uang. Menyedihkan, semua seniman membutuhkan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan pergi dan mengatakan padanya kau ada di sini. Seperti yang aku katakan, dia sungguh tertarik pada lukisanmu. Dia memilihnya daripada dua finalis lain," kata Victoria, menunjuk pada lomba yang Sungmin menangkan. Juaranya akan memperoleh kesempatan bergengsi untuk menciptakan lukisan di tengah-tengah ruang masuk utama gedung pencakar langit terbaru Kyuhyun di Chicago, di mana mereka berada sekarang. Pesta koktail untuk kemenangan Sungmin digelar di restoran bernama Fusion, restoran mahal, trendi yang berada di dalam gedung bertingkat milik Kyuhyun. Hal terpenting bagi Sungmin dia akan dihadiahi ratusan ribu dolar, sesuatu yang sangat dibutuhkan untuk menyelesaikan gelar master di bidang seninya.

Victoria secara ajaib berubah menjadi wanita muda Afro Amerika yang bernama Kim Kibum untuk berbicara dengan Sungmin tentang ketidakhadirannya.

"Menyenangkan bisa bertemu dengan anda." kata Kibum, dengan senyum impian yang menyilaukan dia menjabat tangan Sungmin. "Dan selamat atas kemenanganmu. Hanya berpikir: Aku akan melihat lukisanmu setiap aku berjalan menuju tempatku."

Penderitaan Sungmin terus meningkat dengan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang dan sudah akrab dengannya tentang ketidaknyamanannya dengan perbandingan setelan Kibum. Victoria, Kibum, dan setiap orang yang hadir pada acara kemenangannya memakai pakaian yang begitu menarik, pakaian yang licin. Bagaimana dia tahu kalau Boho Chic tidak bisa berada di pesta koktail Kyuhyun? (bagaimana dia tahu bahwa merek Boho Chic tidak keren sepanjang waktu?). Dia tahu bahwa Kibum adalah asisten manajer untuk perusahaan Kyuhyun, di sebuah departemen yang bernama Imagetronics. Apalagi itu? Sungmin heran mengangguk dengan bingung dan sopan, dia berkedip sekali lagi ke arah depan restoran.

Mulut Kyuhyun melembut sedikit ketika Victoria datang padanya dan berbicara. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia mengeluarkan ekspresi bosan dari wajahnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memandang sekilas. Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak mau melakukan ritual untuk bertemu salah satu pemenang penghargaan dari usaha filantropinya dibanding Sungmin bertemu dengannya. Pesta koktail untuk kemenangannya menjadi salah satu aktivitas yang berat dari kemenangannya.

Dia kembali pada Kibum dan menyeringai dengan lebar, memutuskan untuk menikmati dirinya sendiri sekarang daripada gelisah tentang pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun yang akan membuang waktu.

"Jadi bagaimana pembicaraanmu dengan Cho Kyuhyun?" Kibum memulai pertanyaannya dan memandang sekilas ke depan ke arah bar di mana Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Hubungan? Dia baik, dalam pembicaraan." Sungmin tersenyum di buat-buat "Tidak terlalu banyak keterangan, benarkan?"

Kibum tertawa,dan Sungmin ikut tertawa juga. Pada saat ini mereka dua orang wanita muda yang terkikik berlebihan pada pria paling tampan di pesta itu. Yang mana itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengakuinya. Lupakan pestanya. Dia adalah pria yang paling menawan yang pernah dia lihat dalam hidupnya. Tawanya terhenti ketika dia melihat ekspresi Kibum. Dia berubah. Kyuhyun memandang langsung padanya. Panas, sensasi yang berat meluas di perutnya. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk bernapas ketika dia melintasi ruangan itu ke arahnya,meninggalkan ekspresi terkejut Victoria dalam langkahnya. Pengalaman Sungmin yang lucu mendorongnya untuk lari.

"Oh...Dia menuju ke sini...Victoria sudah mengatakan padanya siapa kau." kata Kibum, bagaimanapun juga terdengar kebingungan dan seolah menjaga Sungmin. Saat Kyuhyun sampai di tempat mereka, semua bekas cekikikan dari para gadis menghilang dan berganti menjadi tempat di mana para wanita cantik berdiri.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Cho." Pandangan matanya berkedip pada Sungmin selama beberapa detik. Dia mengatur udara masuk ke paru-parunya selama masa penangguhannya.

"Kibum, kan?" tanya dia. Kibum tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya pada fakta bahwa Kyuhyun tahu namanya.

"Ya, Sir. Saya bekerja di Imagetronics. Bisakah saya memperkenalkan Lee Sungmin, seniman yang anda pilih sebagai juara dalam kompetisi Far Sight." Dia menjabat tangannya. "Senang bertemu anda, ." Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa bicara. Sementara pikirannya dipenuhi oleh gambaran tentang laki-laki itu, kehangatan dari jabatan tangannya, suaranya yang begitu merdu, aksen Inggris dalam suaranya. Kulitnya pucat, potongan yang bergaya, rambut pendek dan setelan abu abu. Malaikat Kegelapan. Kata itu mengalir begitu saja di dalam pikirannya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan betapa aku terkesan dengan hasil karyamu," katanya. Tidak ada senyuman. Tidak ada kelembutan dari nada bicaranya, hanya ada tatapan tajam dari matanya.

Sungmin menjawab dengan susah payah "Terima kasih." Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya perlahan, menyebabkan gesekan pada kulitnya. Situasi mengerikan itu hilang ketika dia melihatnya. Dia menegakkan dirinya dan menguatkan tulang belakangnya.

"Saya senang mendapat kesempatan untuk berterimakasih pada orang yang memilih saya untuk menjuarai lomba ini. Ini berarti lebih dari yang saya sampaikan." Sungmin berkata-kata dengan memberikan gaya penekanan.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengangkat bahu dan melambaikan tangannya sembarangan. "Kau berhak mendapatkannya." Kyuhyun menatap ke arahnya. "Atau paling tidak kau memenangkannya." Sungmin merasakan nadinya melompat melalui tenggorokannya

dan berharap Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya.

"Tentu saja saya mendapatkannya. Tapi anda memberi saya kesempatan. Karena itu saya mencoba untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih saya. Saya mungkin tidak bisa menyelesaikan tahun kedua gelar master saya jika anda tidak memberikan saya kesempatan ini." Kyuhyun mengerjap. Dari sudut pandangnya, Sungmin merasa Kibum membeku. Sungmin melihat sekitarnya. Mengapa dia terlihat begitu tajam?

"Nenekku sering berkata kalau wajahku terlihat kurang menghargai," kata laki-laki itu, suaranya menenangkan...hangat. "Kau bisa mengutukku. Dan kesempatan ini sangat terbuka untukmu, Ms. Lee." kata Kyuhyun, ia memberikan anggukan isyarat. "Kibum, maukah kau mengambil pesan dari Victoria untukku? Aku telah memutuskan untuk membatalkan makan malamku dengan Xander LaGrange. Tolong minta dia untuk menjadwal ulang."

"Tentu Mr. Cho," kata Kibum sebelum dia pergi.

"Maukah anda duduk?" Kyuhyun bertanya, lalu mengangguk ke arah kursi kulit bundar di pojok.

"Tentu."

Kyuhyun menunggu di belakang sementara Sungmin duduk di kursi itu. Sungmin berharap itu bukan dia. Dia merasa aneh dan canggung. Setelah dia duduk, Kyuhyun meluncur duduk di sampingnya dengan anggun, bergerak ke bawah. Sungmin memakai rok model baby dol dengan manik-manik klasik yang halus yang dibelinya di toko baju bekas di Wicker Park. Pada awal bulan September, malam menjadi lebih sejuk dari yang dia harapkan untuk pesta koktail. Jaket jeans yang kasual yang dia pakai hanya itu yang ia miliki, ada lipatan kecil pada kecil pada gaunnya. Itu mengingatkan dia betapa menggelikan penampilannya, duduk di samping pria maskulin berpenampilan menarik. Dia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, dan dengan pandangan Kyuhyun padanya. Mata mereka bertatapan. Dia mengangkat dagunya. Senyum kecil melintasi bibirnya, dan sesuatu mengepal di perut terbawahnya.

"Jadi anda sekarang di tahun kedua program master anda?"

"Ya, di Institut Seni."

"Sekolah yang bagus," bisik Kyuhyun. Dia meletakkan tangannya di meja dan punggungnya yang berotot di belakang, terlihat begitu nyaman. Tubuhnya yang begitu tinggi, santai dan tegang mengingatkan Sungmin pada hewan predator yang terlihat tenang sebelum melakukan aksinya dalam beberapa detik. Meskipun begitu pinggangnya ramping, bahunya lebar, memberikan gambaran serius pada otot di bawah kemejanya yang rapi.

"Sepertinya aku ingat tentang surat lamaran kerjamu. Kau belajar di bidang seni dan arsitektur di Universitas Northwestern?"

"Ya," kata Sungmin tanpa nafas, menarik pandangan dari tangan Kyuhyun. Tangannya begitu elegan, tapi juga lebar, kasar dan terlihat sangat cakap. Pemandangan itu mengganggunya untuk beberapa alasan. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak imajinasinya tentang bagaimana rasanya pada kulitnya...membungkus pinggangnya.

"Kenapa?" Dia mulai berpikiran tidak senonoh dan bertemu dengan pandangan

Kyuhyun yang kokoh.

"Kenapa aku belajar seni dan arsitektur?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Arsitektur untuk orang tuaku dan seni untukku," jawab Sungmin, terkejut dengan jawaban jujurnya. Sungmin selalu terlihat tak peduli ketika seseorang bertanya hal yang sama. Kenapa dia harus memilih salah satu bakatnya?" "Kedua orang tuaku adalah arsitek, dan dalam hidup mereka berharap aku juga menjadi arsitek."

"Jadi kau mengakui bahwa ini adalah harapan mereka. Kau bisa jadi seorang arsitek tapi tidak berencana menjadikannya sebagai pekerjaan."

"Aku akan selalu jadi arsitek."

"Aku ikut senang," kata Kyuhyun ketika seorang pria yang tampan dengan tatapan terkunci dan mata abu-abu pucat yang begitu kontras dengan kulit gelapnya mendekati meja. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. "Siwon, bagaimana dengan bisnis?".

"Meledak," Jawab Siwon, pandangannya ke arah Sungmin dengan penuh minat.

"Ms. Lee, ini Siwon. Dia manajer untuk Fusion. Aku mengambilnya dari restoran terbaik di Paris. Choi Siwon, perkenalkan Lee Sungmin."

"Senang bertemu anda." Siwon berkata dengan lembut, aksen Prancis ada dalam suaranya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Sungmin dengan penuh harap. Bibirnya yang terlihat begitu penuh dan kasar, pria maskulin, menegaskanpada gadis itu sisi sensualnya. Tegang. Dari mana pikiran asing itu berasal?

"Terima kasih," jawab Sungmin, walaupaun dadanya mulai berdetak tak karuan.

"Apa itu?" dia bertanya, menunjuk ke arah gelasnya yang setengah kosong.

"Hanya minuman biasa, air soda dengan lemon."

"Kau seharusnya lebih bersenang-senang Ms. Lee." Mengapa ketika Kyuhyun menekankan namanya membuat telinga dan lehernya menajam? Dia sadar, ada beberapa hal unik tentang itu. Itu aksen Inggris, tapi beberapa di antaranya kadang terlihat pada cara bicaranya, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikenalinya.

"Bawakan kami sebotol Roederee Brut," kata Kyuhyun pada Siwon, yang tersenyum, membungkuk dan berjalan pergi. Kyuhyun terlihat bingung. Mengapa dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk minum bersama gadis itu? Tentu saja dia tidak minum champagne bersama semua pemenang.

"Seperti yang aku katakan sebelum kedatangan Siwon, aku senang dengan latar belakang arsitekturmu. Bakatmu dan pengetahuanmu di lapangan tidak diragukan lagi menjadikan hasil karyamu penuh dengan ketelitian, dalam, dan bergaya. Lukisanmu yang ikut perlombaan begitu spektakuler. Kamu dapat menangkap semangat yang aku inginkan untuk ruang masukku." Pandangannya meluncur di sepanjang setelan tanpa cela Kyuhyun. Bagaimana pun juga Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menyukai kesempurnaan dan itu tidak mengejutkannya. Memang benar kebanyakan hasil karyanya terinspirasi dari kecintaannya pada bentuk dan bangunan. Tapi ketelitian bukanlah apa yang dia kerjakan. Sejauh ini.

"Aku senang bila anda menyukainya," kata Sungmin dan berharap terdengar biasa saja. Sebuah senyum menghantui bibirnya.

"Ada sesuatu di balik ucapanmu. Apakah kau senang jika menyenangkan aku?" Mulutnya melongo. Kata-kata yang hendak keluar tercekik di tenggorokan.

'Aku mengerjakan karya seni untuk diriku sendiri bukan untuk orang lain.' Sungmin menghentikan dirinya sendiri sekarang. Ada apa dengannya? Pria ini punya andil mengubah hidupnya.

"Sebelumnya aku katakan pada anda, aku tidak gembira memenangkan kontes ini. Aku tersentuh."

"Ah," dia berbisik ketika Siwon datang dengan champagne dan ember es. Kyuhyun tidak memandang ke arah Siwon yang sibuk membuka botol, tapi meneruskan untuk mengamati gadis itu seolah dia adalah proyek ilmu pengatahuan alam yang paling penting.

"Tapi bukankah suatu kebahagiaan jika ikut bahagia atas kemenanganmu sama dengan kau menyenangkan aku."

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku." Sungmin tergagap, sambil melihat ke arah Siwon yang sedang membuka champagne dengan suara letusan yang teredam. Pandangan matanya kembali pada Kyuhyun dengan kebingungan. Matanya berkilat tapi sebaliknya wajahnya tampak tenang. Apa yang akan dia katakan pada dunia? Lagipula, walaupun dia tidak member jawaban atas pertanyaannya, mengapa pertanyaannya begitu

membuatnya begitu frustrasi?

"Aku gembira jika anda menyukai lukisanku. Aku sangat gembira." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, hanya melihat pada Siwon yang sedang menuangkan cairan yang berkilauan ke dalam gelas. Dia mengangguk dan membisikkan ucapan terima kasihnya sebelum Siwon pergi. Sungmin mengambil gelasnya ketika dia bersulang untuknya.

"Selamat." Sungmin mengatur senyumnya ketika gelas mereka bersentuhan dengan cepat. Sungmin tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, champagnenya kering dan sejuk terasa segar melintasi sepanjang lidahnya dan turun ke tenggorokannya. Dia memberikan pandangan sekilas pada Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa terlihat seolah lupa akan ketegangan di sekitar mereka padahal dia merasa mati lemas karena hal itu?

"Aku rasa karena anda adalah keturunan bangsawan, para pelayan di pesta koktail tidak mau melayani anda." Kata Sungmin, berharap suaranya tidak gemetar.

"Maaf?"

"Oh maksudku—" Sungmin mengutuk pelan pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku dulu pelayan koktail—Aku melakukannya ketika masih sekolah untuk membayar tagihan," tambahnya, betapa panik dan sedikit terintimidasi, Kyuhyun tampak tertarik. Sungmin mengangkat gelasnya dan meminum sekali teguk minuman dingin. Tunggu sampai dia mengatakan pada Davie betapa banyaknya minuman dingin itu. Tunggu sampai dia bilang pada Davie dia sudah merusak hal ini. Teman baiknya itu akan jengkel padanya, walaupun teman sekamarnya yang lain—Kangin dan Donghae akan menertawakannya pada kejadian tentang perbandingan kelas sosial yang nyata. Jika saja Cho Kyuhyun tidak terlalu tampan. Hal itu juga sangat mengganggu.

"Aku minta maaf," Sungmin bekomat-kamit, "Aku tidak bermaksud bilang seperti itu. Ini hanya—Aku membaca bahwa kakek nenek Anda adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan Inggris -seorang Earl dan Countess."

"Lalu kau berfikir aku akan memandang rendah pada seorang gadis yang menjadi pelayan, bukan begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Tidak ada kelembutan yang terlihat dari wajahnya, hanya membuat terlihat lebih memaksa. Sungmin mengambil nafas dan santai sejenak. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau itu menyakiti Kyuhyun.

"Aku menghabiskan waktu sekolahku lebih banyak di Amerika" kata Kyuhyun. "Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi orang Amerika, pertama dan paling penting. Aku meyakinkanmu, satu-satunya alasan Siwon datang untuk melayani kita adalah karena dia ingin. Kami adalah rekan bisnis dan sebagai tambahannya adalah persahabatan. Pelanggan kalangan atas dari Inggris lebih suka pelayan laki-laki sementara itu pelayan wanita hanya ada di novel kerajaan Inggris baru-baru ini, . Bahkan jika mereka masih ada, aku ragu mereka bertingkah seperti penjahat. Maaf kalau aku mengecewakanmu." Pipi Sungmin seolah terbakar. Kapan dia akan belajar untuk menjaga mulut besarnya? Apakah tadi Kyuhyun mengatakan padanya bahwa hal itu terlarang? Dia tidak pernah membaca mengenai hal ini sebelumnya.

"Di mana kau bekerja?" Tanya Kyuhyun, tampak memberi warna merah padam di pipinya.

"Di High Jinks di Bucktown."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Itu tidak mengejutkanku," Sungmin berbicara dengan bernafas sambil menyesap champagnenya. Dia mengerjap terkejut dengan suaranya yang merdu, tawanya yang kasar. Matanya melebar ketika dia melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Dia terlihat begitu senang. Hatinya mencelos. Cho Kyuhyun begitu mengagumkan untuk dipeluk disetiap kesempatan, tapi ketika dia tersenyum, dia benar-benar ancaman bagi kesabaran wanita.

"Maukah kau berjalan denganku...berjalan beberapa blok? Ada hal penting yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," kata Kyuhyun. Tangan Sungmin berhenti dari gelas ke bibirnya.

Apa yang terjadi di sini?

"Ini berhubungan dengan pekerjaanmu," katanya, terdengar mengena. Berwibawa. "Aku ingin menunjukkan pemandangan tentang apa yang aku ingin kau lukis untukku." Kemarahan memecah keterkejutannya. Dagunya terangkat.

"Jadi aku diminta untuk melukis apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ya." Kata Kyuhyun tanpa terbantahkan. Sungmin meletakkan gelas dengan membantingnya, menggetarkan meja. Kyuhyun terdengar benar-benar keras kepala. Sombong sama seperti yang dia pikirkan. Seperti yang dia kira, memenangkan hadiah berakhir menjadi malam yang mengerikan. Lubang hidung Kyuhyun mengembang dengan tatapan tajam ke arahnya tanpa berkedip, dan Sungmin balik memandang.

"Aku mengusulkan agar kau melihat pemandangan itu, sebelum kau melontarkan perrnyataan yang tak pantas, ."

"Sungmin." Sesuatu yang menyilaukan dari mata birunya seperti sebuah sinar yang panas. Selama beberapa detik, Sungmin menyesali nada bicaranya. Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun memandangnya.

"Sungmin, kan?" katanya lembut. "Panggil saja Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menipu dirinya sendiri dengan mengabaikan getaran pada perutnya. Jangan menjadi pembohong, dia memperingatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia adalah tipe orang yang menguasai hingga mencoba untuk mendikte, menghancurkan insting kreatifnya dalam proses ini. Ini lebih buruk dari yang dia takutkan. Tanpa berbicara lagi, dia keluar dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk restoran, setiap sel dalam tubuhnya, bergetar, merasakan gerakan Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

.  
.

Dia tidak banyak bicara ketika mereka meninggalkan Fusion. Kyuhyun mengarahkannya pada trotoar di sepanjang Sungai Chicago dan Lower Wacker Drive.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Sungmin memecah keheningan setelah satu atau dua menit.

"Ke tempatku." Sandal hak tingginya tersandung dengan sembrono pada tepi jalan,

kemudian terhenti, "Kita pergi ke tempatmu?" Kyuhyun berhenti dan melihat ke belakang, jas hitamnya berkibar di sepanjang tubuhnya, pahanya terlihat lebih kuat dari angin Danau Michigan.

"Ya, kita akan pergi ke tempatku." kata Kyuhyun dengan lembut, dengan nada yang mengancam. Sungmin mengerut. Kyuhyun jelas-jelas tertawa diam-diam padanya. Aku sangat senang bila aku dapat menghiburmu, Mr. Cho. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan memandang ke arah Sungai Han, benar-benar jengkel pada gadis itu dan mencoba untuk mengumpulkan pikirannya.

"Aku bisa melihat jika kau merasa tidak nyaman, Tapi kau bisa memegang kata-kataku: ini semua hanya profesionalitas. Ini hanya tentang lukisan. Pemandangan yang ingin kau lukiskan untukku dari kondominium tempatku tinggal. Tentu saja kau bisa tidak percaya bahwa aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu. Tapi semua orang di dalam ruangan itu melihat ketika kita berjalan keluar restoran bersama." Kyuhyun tidak perlu mengingatkannya. Rasanya seolah semua mata di Fussion menatap mereka ketika mereka pergi. Sungmin memberikan tatapan waspada ketika mereka mulai berjalan lagi. Rambut hitamnya yang tertiup angin telah dikenal baik oleh Kyuhyun sekarang. Dia mengerjap dan merasa de javu.

"Apakah kau mengharuskan aku untuk bekerja di apartemenmu?"

"Apartemenku sangat luas," Kyuhyun berbicara dengan bosan. "Kalau kau lebih suka, kau tidak perlu melihatku seterusnya." Sungmin terbelalak pada kuku kakinya, menyembunyikan keterkejutan dari Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin gambaran yang tidak diundang terlihat pada matanya; gambaran tentang Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari shower, tubuh telanjangnya memancarkan kelembutan. Handuk kecil melilit pinggangnya, satu-satunya hal yang memisahkan pandangan Sungmin dari tampilan kebangggaan pria.

"Ini sedikit tidak lazim." kata Sungmin.

"Aku benar-benar tidak lazim," Kyuhyun berbisik. "Kau akan mengerti ketika kau melihat pemandangannya."

Kyuhyun tinggal di 340 East Archer, sebuah gedung dengan gaya Italia Renaissance klasik yang dibangun sekitar tahun 1920-an yang dia kagumi sejak mempelajarinya di sekolah. Bagaimanapun juga, gedung ini cocok untuknya, elegan, tenang, bangunan dengan tembok bata hitam. Sungmin tidak telalu terkejut ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan padanya bahwa tempat tinggalnya meliputi dua lantai. Pintu lift pribadi Kyuhyun bergeser tanpa suara, dan dia melebarkan tangannya sebagai ajakan untuk berjalan sebelum dia. Sungmin masuk ke tempat yang ajaib. Kain yang mewah dan perabot yang bagus, tapi terlepas dari kekayaannya, pintu masuknya diatur untuk menyampaikan sambutan-sambutan - sebuah sambutan sederhana, mungkin, meski begitu merupakan sebuah sambutan. Dia melihat cepat bayangan dirinya pada cermin antik. Rambung pirang panjangnya yang kemerah-merahan tertiup angin dan pipinya menjadi kemerahan. Dia sedang berfikir apa warna dari angin itu, tapi khawatir dari akibat kebersamaannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Kemudian dia ingat akan karya seninya, dan melupakan segalanya. Dia turun ke bawah menuju ke ruangan depan yang luas yang juga berfungsi sebagai galeri, mulutnya menganga ketika dia melihatlihat lukisan, beberapa baru untuknya, beberapa merupakan karya besar yang mengirimkan kejutan menyenangkan pada dirinya sebagai orang pertama yang melihatnya. Sungmin berhenti di samping miniatur patung yang terletak di dalam lajur, sebuah replika yang sangat bagus dan terkenal bagian dari seni Yunani kuno.

"Aku sangat menyukai Aphrodite dari Argos," Kyuhyun berbisik, pandangannya begitu detail pada topeng yang begitu indah dan corak yang anggun dari tubuh telanjang yang terukir pada batu pualam yang indah.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Kyuhyun, terdengar begitu intens. Sungmin mengangguk, dipenuhi kekaguman dan kembali berjalan.

"Aku baru mempoleh salah satunya beberapa bulan lalu. Itu susah didapatkan." Kata Kyuhyun, mulai membawa Sungmin keluar dari kekaguman yang luar biasa.

"Aku menyukai Sorenburg." Kata Sungmin, menunjuk pada seniman yang menciptakan lukisan di depan tempat mereka berdiri. Dia melihat kembali padanya, tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa beberapa menit terlewati dan dia merasa seolah berjalan sambil tidur dalam suasana yang menenangkan di kondominiumnya tanpa diundang, bahwa Sungmin pun mengikuti arahannya tanpa berkomentar. Sungmin sekarang berdiri di sebuah kamar yang didekorasi dengan kain berwarna kuning mewah, biru pucat, dan cokelat gelap.

"Aku tahu. Kau menyebutnya sebagai kepribadianmu pada surat lamaran untuk perlombaan."

"Aku tidak percaya kau suka expresionisme."

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dengan suaranya yang rendah dan membuat telinganya menajam dan kulitnya meremang sepanjang lehernya. Dia memendang sekilas padanya. Lukisan yang Sungmin sukai digantung di atas kanvas beludru kecil. Dia terlalu dekat tanpa disadarinya, dia menjadi heran sekaligus senang.

"Karena...kau memilih lukisanku," Sungmin berkata dengan lemah. Tatapannya meluncur ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia menelan ludah. Dia membuka kancing mantelnya. Bersih, bau yang lezat dari sabun masuk ke hidungnya. Berat, sebuah tekanan yang berat terjadi pada kelaminnya.

"Kau sepertinya...meminta terlalu banyak," Dia mencoba menjelaskan, suaranya hanya berupa bisikan.

"Kau benar," kata Kyuhyun. Sebuah bayangan terlihat menutupi sosok tegasnya. "Aku tidak suka kecerobohan dan kekacauan. Tapi bukankah Sorenburg seperti itu." Dia memandang pada lukisan. "Ini tentang arti dari kekacauan. Apakah kau setuju?" Mulut Sungmin menganga ketika Kyuhyun melihat wajahnya. Dia tidak pernah dengar karya Sorenburg diuraikan begitu ringkas.

"Ya,tentu saja," kata Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun memberikannya senyum kecil. Bibirnya yang penuh menjadi hal paling menarik, disamping matanya. Dagunya yang kokoh. Juga tubuhnya yang luar biasa.

"Apakah telingaku sedang menipuku," Kyuhyun berbisik, "Atau dari nada jawabanmu yang kudengar, Sungmin?" Kyuhyun kembali memandang lukisan Sorenburg. Napasnya terbakar di paru-parunya. "Kau berhak mendapatkan kehormatan ini. Kau memiliki selera seni tinggi."

"Terima kasih. Saya setuju." Sungmin mengambil resiko dengan menatap sekilas ke samping. Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam kegelapan – mata malaikat.

"Biarkan aku membuka jaketmu," kata Kyuhyun, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak." Pipi Sungmin memanas ketika suaranya terdengar kasar. Kesadaran dirinya hilang pada ketertarikannya. Tangan Kyuhyun menjangkaunya. "Aku akan mengambilnya."

Sungmin membuka mulutnya untuk mendebat Kyuhyun, tapi terhenti ketika dia sadar bahwa tatapan Kyuhyun menguncinya dan sedikit meninggikan alisnya.

"Wanita memakai baju, Sungmin. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Pelajaran pertama yang akan kuajarkan padamu." Sungmin memberi pandangan pura-pura jengkel terhadap Kyuhyun dan menarik keluar jaket jeansnya. Udara terasa begitu sejuk di sekitar bahu telanjangnya. Tatapan Kyuhyun terasa hangat. Dia meluruskan punggungnya.

"Kau bilang akan berencana untuk mengajariku lebih banyak." Sungmin cemberut, memberikan jaket itu padanya.

"Mungkin aku mau. Ikut aku." Kyuhyun menggantungkan jaketnya, kemudian membawa Sungmin turun ke lorong galeri di mana terdapat sebuah cahaya kekuningan. Dia membuka salah satu pintu masuk tinggi, dan Sungmin berjalan masuk ke dalam. Dia mengira akan melihat kamar lain yang luas dengan heran, yang malah lebih besar, tapi ruangan sempit dengan lantai bertingkat—ke langit-langit jendela. Kyuhyun tidak menyalakan lampu. Dia tidak membutuhkannya. Kamar itu ilustrasi dari pencakar langit dan memantulkan cahaya mereka dalam sungai gelap. Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah jendela tanpa berbicara. Dia pun berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Mereka hidup, gedung...lebih dari lainnya," dia menenangkan suaranya tak lama kemudian. Kyuhyun memberikan pandangan padanya dan menghadiahi sebuah senyuman. Rasa malu membanjirinya. "Maksudku, mereka tampak seperti itu. Aku pikir selalu seperti itu. Salah satunya memiliki jiwa. Terutama,di malam hari...Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Aku tahu kau bisa. Itulah kenapa aku memilih lukisan mu."

"Bukan karena kesempurnaan dari garis lurus dan barang tiruan yang tepat?" Tanya Sungmin dengan gemetar.

"Tidak, bukan karena itu." Ekspresi Kyuhyun datar ketika dia tersenyum. Perassan senang memenuhi Sungmin. Kyuhyun akhirnya mengerti tentang karyanya selama ini. Dan...dia akan memberikannya hal yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Dia terbelalak pada pemandangan yang mengagumkan. "Aku mengerti yang kau maksud kan." katanya, suaranya bergetar penuh kegembiraan.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil kelas arsitekturku selama satu setengah tahun, dan aku akan sibuk dengan kelas seniku. Aku tidak akan memperhatikan buku-buku, atau aku tidak tahu lagi. Tapi...aku malu baru melihatnya sekarang." Kata Sungmin, menunjuk pada dua gedung paling terkenal yang dilapis garis hitam dan berbintik emas berkilauan terang. Sungmin menggelengkan kepala dengan heran. "Kau membuat _Kyuhyun Enterprises_ begitu modern, bentuk singkat dari arsitektur klasik Chicago. Berbentuk sama dengan Sandusky. Hebat." kata Sungmin lagi sambil menunjuk pada gedung _Kyuhyun Enterprises_ yang dibuat sama seperti gedung Sandusky, sebuah karya besar Gotik. _Kyuhyun Enterprises_ sama seperti Kyuhyun—garis yang tegas—kuat, elegan, dan versi modern dari nenen moyang Gotik. Sungmin tersenyum pada pemikirannya.

"Kebanyakan orang tidak melihat pengaruhnya hingga aku menunjukkan mereka pemandangan ini," kata Kyuhyun.

"Ini jenius, Kyuhyun," kata Sungmin penuh perasaan. Dia memberikannya pandangan bertanya , matanya berkilat karena cahaya dari pencakar langit.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dari pers?"

"Karena aku tidak melakukannya untuk mereka, aku melakukannya untuk kesenanganku sendiri, seolah aku melakukan hal terbesar." Dia merasa terjerat oleh tatapan Kyuhyun dan tidak memberikan tanggapan. Bukankah itu hal utama yang ingin dia katakan? Tidak tahu mengapa kata-kata Sungmin menyebabkan sensasi yang keras tumbuh pada pahanya saat ini.

"Tapi aku senang, kalau kau juga senang." kata Kyuhyun "Aku punya sesuatu yang lain untuk kutunjukkan padamu."

"Benarkah?" Sungmin terengah-engah. Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

Sungmin mengikutinya, senang bahwa dia tidak bisa melihat warna pipinya. Kyuhyun membawanya ke sebuah kamar yang dikelilingi, oleh lemari buku kenari hitam. Kyuhyun berhenti di belakang pintu, melihat reaksi Sungmin, pandangannya yang penuh curiga. Tatapan Sungmin berhenti dan mengunci ke arah lukisan diatas perapian. Dia sadar dia berjalan ke arah lukisan itu dan mempelajari salah satunya adalah karyanya.

"Kau membeli ini dari Feinstein?" bisik Sungmin, menunjuk pada teman sekamarnya–Davie Feinstein, seorang pemilik galeri di Wicker Park. Dia menatap lukisan itu, ini adalah lukisan pertamanya yang terjual. Dia bersikeras memberikannya pada Davie sebagai deposit atas pinjamannya satu setengah tahun lalu, ketika dia terpuruk sebelum mereka pindah ke kota ini.

"Ya." Kata Kyuhyun, suaranya terdengar bahwa dia berdiri di samping bahu kanan Sungmin.

"Davie tidak pernah mengatakannya"

"Aku minta Victoria mendapatkannya untukku. Galeri mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu siapa sebenarnya yang membeli lukisan ini." Sungmin menelan ludah dan pandangannya beralih pada gambaran seorang pria penyendiri berjalan di tengah Hangang Park di pagi buta. Dia kembali pada pria itu. Tatapannya naik turun tanpa melepaskannya, kekebalan tubuhnya nyeri seolah dia tampak begitu menderita. Dia membuka mantelnya ke belakang. Bahu membungkuk melawan angin, dan tangannya berada di dalam saku celana jeansnya. Setiap bagian tubuhnya memancarkan kekuatan, keanggunan, dan terhenti pada kesepian yang sulit untuk dilihat dan dipecahkan. Dia menyukai bagian ini. Hampir membuatnya menyerah, tapi hutang harus dibayar.

"The Cat That Walks By Himself." Kata Kyuhyun dari samping, suaranya terdengar keras.

Sungmin tersenyum dan tertawa pelan ketika mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan judul yang dia berikan pada lukisannya. " _'Aku adalah kucing yang berjalan sendiri, dan semua tempat sama bagiku'_ Aku melukisnya di tahun keduaku. Aku mengambil kelas Sastra Inggris waktu itu,dan kami mempelajari tentang Kipling. Entah bagaimana kata-katanya terlihat cocok..." Suara Sungmin menghilang ketika dia menatap sosok di dalam sebuah lukisan, dia merasakan tatapan tajam dari pria yang berdiri di samping nya. Dia melihat kearah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. Sangat memalukan baginya karena tanpa disadari air mata membakar matanya. Cuping hidungnya melebar sedikit dan tiba-tiba menyeka pipinya dengan kasar. Semua ini membuatnya sangat tersentuh,melihat lukisannya ada di dalam rumah Kyuhyun.

"Aku pikir lebih baik aku pulang," kata Sungmin. Hatinya mulai dalam terdengar bergemuruh dalam keheningan yang menyertainya.

"Mungkin itu yang terbaik," pada akhirnya Kyuhyun berkata. Kyuhyun berbalik dan terlihat lega—atau karena menyesal—ketika melihat Sungmin di pintu keluar.

Kyuhyun mengikutinya, membisikkan ucapan terima kasih ketika memberikan jaket jeansnya, kemudian mereka menuju ke pintu keluar. Sungmin menentang ketika mencoba untuk mengambil jaket itu dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin menelan ludah dan berbalik, membiarkan Kyuhyun memakaikan jaket itu. Buku-buku jari Kyuhyun menyapu pundaknya. Kyuhyun menekan tengkuknya saat ini. Kyuhyun dengan lembut menarik rambutnya keluar jaket dan merapikan di punggungnya. Sungmin tidak bisa menahan getaran dan menduga ini berasal dari sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"Warna yang langka," bisik Kyuhyun, tetap memegang rambutnya, mengirimkan tanda bahaya dari kegelisahannya yang naik.

"Aku akan menyuruh sopirku, Jungmo mengantarmu pulang," kata Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat.

"Tidak." Jawab Sungmin, yang merasa bodoh karena menjawab. Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Merasa lumpuh. Setiap sel dalam tubuhnya menegang waspada. "Temanku akan datang untuk menjemputku sebentar lagi"

"Maukah kau datang ke sini untuk melukis?" Tanya Kyuhyun, suaranya terasa begitu dalam hanya beberapa inci dari telinga kanannya.

Sungmin terbelalak ke depan, tanpa melihatnya. "Ya."

"Aku ingin kau memulainya hari Senin, aku akan minta Victoria menyediakanmu kartu tanda masuk dan password pada lift-nya. Semua yang kau butuhkan akan disediakan ketika kau datang."

"Aku tidak bisa datang setiap hari. Aku punya kelas—terutama di pagi hari—dan aku menjadi pelayan dari jam tujuh hingga tutup beberapa hari setiap minggunya."

"Datang lah sebisamu. Yang terpenting kau datang."

"Ya, tentu saja," Sungmin mengatur tenggorokannya yang serak.

Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan tangannya dari bahunya. Apakah Kyuhyun tahu hatinya berdenyut? Dia harus keluar dari sini. Sekarang. Kyuhyun harus keluar dari pikirannya. Dia tiba-tiba bergerak menuju lift, tergesa-gesa menekan tombol kontrol pada dinding. Dia berpikir kalau dia akan menyentuhnya lagi, tapi dia salah. Pintu lift yang mengkilap terbuka.

"Sungmin?" kata Kyuhyun ketika dia tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam.

"Ya?" dia berbalik. Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tangan di belakang punggungnya, tubuhnya membuat setelan jaketnya terbuka, kemejanya menampakkan perut yang tak berlemak, pinggang sempit, gesper perak, dan...sesuatu di bawahnya.

"Sekarang kau punya sebuah jaminan keuangan. Aku lebih suka kau tidak berkeliling di jalanan Chicago pada pagi hari untuk mencari inspirasi. Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang mungkin kau hadapi. Itu berbahaya." Mulutnya melongo keheranan. Dia melangkah ke depan dan menekan tombol pada dinding, membuat pintu tertutup. Pandangan terakhir yang dia lihat adalah tatapan mata—biru berkilat di wajah Kyuhyun yang tenang. Detak jantungnya bergemuruh ditelinga nya.

Dia melukisnya empat tahun yang lalu. Itulah yang akan dia katakan pada Kyuhyun—Kyuhyun tahu bahwa dia mengamatinya berjalan dalam kegelapan, jalan sepi pada malam hari sementara dunia beristirahat, hangat, dan puas di ranjang mereka. Sungmin tidak mengenali pemikirannya saat ini, tidak mungkin tahu sampai dia melihat lukisan itu, tapi tidak diragukan lagi.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah kucing yang berjalan seorang diri. Dan dia ingin Sungmin tahu.

.

 _ **-To Be Continue-**_

.

 **Halooo!**

 **Maaf yaa kalo masih banyak typo, dan makasih buat reviewnya** **...**

 **Ya udah…pada review aja buat masukannya atau mungkin ada pertanyaan…..**

.

 **-Elimpmong-**


End file.
